The invention relates to a safety device for protecting against blocking the flow into a burner of a coal gasification plant in which the burner is being fed with a mixture of coal particles and fluid.
It is known to gasify coal by partial combustion of coal in the presence of oxygen or air. In said process a mixture of coal particles and fluid is fed through a supply line to a burner of a coal gasification plant in which coal is partially combusted.
The mixture of coal particles and fluid sometimes contains foreign solid particles having larger dimensions than those of the coal particles and than those of the passages of the burner. Such foreign particles may comprise materials having a specific weight lower than that of the coal particles, such as non-ferro particles, textile particles, plastic particles, etc., and having dimensions such that on the one hand they can flow through the supply line to the burner, but on the other hand they can block passages of the burner. Blockage of a burner (for a significantly long time) causes serious disruptions of the coal gasification process and often necessitates a disassembly of the blocked burner.
The object of the invention is to provide a safety device by means of which it is possible to prevent a disruptive blockage of a burner of a coal gasification plant by said foreign particles.